Cherik
by Mello Evans
Summary: .:Maratona de Drabbles/Ficlets Independentes X –men 1st Class. SLASH. CHERIK. Rating: K à M:.
1. Ausência

●**S****lash. Angust/Fluffy/Romance. Charles' PoV. K.●**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ausência<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Observo a chuva cair e me lembro de você.<p>

As gotas escorrem marotas e solitárias pelo vidro, até morrerem pelo parapeito. Coloco minha mão na transparência, tentando tocar, tentando provar a umidade da chuva, mas eu não posso senti-la.

Esses somos nós, não é?

Ainda me lembro da felicidade que tínhamos, do sorriso torto que se desenhava em seus lábios, das nossas risadas na sacada. Ainda ouço seus ecos dentro da minha cabeça, ainda sinto que posso tocá-lo, mas você simplesmente se esvaia, como neblina depois da chuva.

O seu cheiro ainda está aqui, comigo, no travesseiro, na minha pele, nas cortinas, entre essas quatro paredes.

Quando poderei te devolver tudo isso?

Essa casa, sempre cheia de alunos, parece _tão_ vazia.

E eu me pergunto. _"Pra quê tanta dor? Como ela cabe sozinha no meu peito?"_ Onde estão nossas manhãs preguiçosas, nossas conversas no jardim, seus desafios bobos, nossos jogos de xadrez, nossas discursões que sempre acabavam entre beijos?

Por aqui está tudo tão triste...

Nem percebi quando o sol apareceu tímido por entre as nuvens espeças que se desfaziam, sendo arrastadas pelo vento. Com você eu nunca me preocupei se estaria chuvoso ou não, por que, todas as noites, era o seu corpo que me aquecia entre os lençóis. Você sempre frio demais, inabalável em sua redoma alemã, mas que nunca continha um sorriso ou mesmo uma lágrima para mim. Eu me sentia feliz de ser o único a adentrar entre seus muros, seus castelos tão bem colocados ao redor dos seus sentimentos, porém para mim – e somente para mim – você deixava e deliberadamente consentia que eu pudesse entrar em seus pensamentos, no seu passado e nos planos para um futuro.

Os que ficaram sentem a falta de sua força, da sua determinação, da sua presença, contudo não tanto quanto eu. Eu estou morrendo por dentro, Erik, e a culpa é totalmente sua. Você ainda está impregnado em mim, por dentro da cútis e eu não posso tirá-lo e nem quero.

Volte para casa.

Eu estou esperando por você.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>O Erik foi realmente um fdp de ter feito isso <em>_**u.u'**__ Mas eu ainda amu ele __**=3**__ Vou ficar postando por aqui Drabbles referente aos dois __**;) **__de rating e gêneros variados __**:3**_

_**Review?**_

_**P.S: **__Minhas Drabbles (em específico) __**não vão seguir **__o padrão de__** 100 palavras. **__Liberdade de__pensamento, oras__** \o/**_


	2. Infecção

●**Slash. Romance. Cherik. Erik's PoV. M. PWP. Sem beta.●**

Presente de aniversário para** AniGreen (**_Muitas Cheriks pra nós!_**). **Somente pra você!** \o/ **Não deu pra sair no dia, mas é com carinho, você sabe!** :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infecção<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>O movimento é ritmado, não há dúvida. Tenho plena consciência de que você está gostando de cada estocada minha e suas unhas ainda estão fincadas com força em cada ombro meu – prova do seu desejo enquanto injeta seu veneno por cada uma delas. Eu entro e saio, o suor pinga do meu rosto e macula o seu com o líquido salgado. Há gemidos em todo o quarto, eles estão intrínsecos nas paredes, eles de diluem aos grunhidos, mas eu só não sei dizer bem ao certo se eles são meus ou seus.<p>

Você morde o lábio inferior e balbucia um ou mais verbos suplicantes. Sua boca está vermelha e você parece realmente não ligar para o provável gosto de sangue que se mistura a sua saliva, junto com o meu pré-gozo pelos movimentos impróprios que seus lábios empregaram em mim minutos atrás.

Eu estou dentro de você, em abalos frenéticos, sussurrando palavras torpes, mas você simplesmente não demonstra ser passivo a isso tudo. Parece que é você que me controla de forma inconsciente e adentra sem pudor algum em cada pedaço de epiderme desprotegida ou não. Você é uma infecção que adentra pelos meus poros, que me fere e eu tenho suma certeza de meu estado passivo quando sinto dor ao toque, a sua pele na minha. Meus pensamentos perversos, as ideias mundanas que tenho de você (e com você) luxam e eu posso ver que não sou mais dono de mim.

Você é meu hospedeiro, Charles.

E eu não tenho medo disso, só me deixa ainda mais duro.

Você morde o meu pescoço com força, ao passo em que eu me abaixo para sentir mais desse toque avermelhado, e doloroso, e necessitado. Emprego mais força – se é que isso é possível – e um grunhido de dor sai de seus lábios enquanto os meus sorriem torto por conseguirem o que eu queria.

Tortura. Desejo.

Eu estou doente, Charlie, contaminado por você, por esse seu jeito intenso e doce. Você me perverte nessa sua ingênua impetuosidade e eu sei que ainda estou usando de eufemismo.

Você se aperta de forma voluntária, só para me fazer mal, _só_ para me seduzir desconcertantemente e eu, libidinosamente, gozo dentro de você sem querer saber se você chegou ao seu desfecho ou não, no entanto você – inexplicavelmente – está no controle e mal espera eu sair de cima de você, mal espera os espasmos de êxtase me deixarem em paz e me puxa, e se enterra dentro da minha boca, gozando deliberadamente, fazendo eu sentir o gosto de seu vírus.

Você adentra a minha cútis, todos e cada um dos meus sistemas ao mesmo passo em que sinto aquele gosto quente, a pele macia se enterrando entre os meus lábios. Faz minha língua arder e as minhas mãos se espalmarem vergonhosamente em cada lado dos seus quadris, buscando mais proximidade.

Você adentra as minhas entranhas com essa paixão, me corrói os ossos, derrete a minha epiderme com choramingos e me afoga na saliva do seu beijo.

Você é uma enfermidade, uma calamidade absurda, uma desgraça. Você é o meu inferno pessoal, o céu e toda essa febre que queima o meu corpo.

Eu não ficarei curado jamais, Charles.

Jamais.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><em>ERIK's pov! <em>_**#**__Morri_

_Isso é o que dá em ficar lendo Hellblazer... Isso mesmo, agradeçam ao John Constantine por essa ficlet! __**;)**_

_**Review**__, amoras._


	3. Cigarett

●**Slash. Romance/Drama. Cherik. Erik Centred. K+?●**

* * *

><p><em>Cigarette<em>

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Aspira a nicotina para os pulmões como se dela dependesse sua vida. Segura o cigarro entre os dedos e deixa seus grises observarem o fumo arder, corroer, queimar, igual a todas aquelas lembranças em sua alma.<p>

O cheiro é quente e abafado e você observa, sentado na poltrona, aquele corpo adormecido entre os lençóis de sua cama. Charles está tão bonito assim, _encantador_. Sempre era bom observá-lo ressonar depois do sexo e você tem plena consciência de que só tenta ser alguém um pouco melhor por ele.

Mas você sabe que um dia terá que deixá-lo e lamenta que tenha que ser assim, porém nada pode fazer. Não se considera arrependido de seus atos premeditados, pois o sangue dos que foi obrigado a incinerar nos campos de concentração, dos seus conhecidos, da sua mãe morta e de toda aquela humilhação, ainda está em suas mãos, clamando vingança – e ela será feita –, você só não pode ver, mas consegue senti-lo escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Olhos azuis se abriram e lhe encararam preguiçosos, mal imaginando que se escondia um manto de mentiras e progênie derramado por trás dos grises do manipulador de metal. Além de todo o resto.

Por que ele ama você, Lansherr, mais do que deveria e acredita cegamente em qualquer verbo proferido de seus lábios finos e astutos.

Então você sorri, mas não um sorriso aberto e sincero, apenas um angular de lábios obtuso e lamenta que Charles se contente com isso, talvez porque o especialista em biogenética saiba que é o único que pode ser dado e que, apesar de tudo, ainda é lhano em toda essa torpe realidade.

Levanta e caminha em direção a sua presa, abatendo a distância entre seus corpos e assim aplacar a fome que seu âmago sente.

_Não__é,__Erik?_ Você está com fome. Fome de Charlie.

O cigarro ainda está seguro entre o indicador e o dedo médio, a fumaça valsa pelo ar como uma bailarina e é inalada mesmo sem querer enquanto as cinzas caem em sua derme. Você pode sentir a dor, a nicotina arder em sua epiderme, mas aquilo não é nada.

Não é absolutamente nada.

Porque dor maior é saber que você se separará dele, é como se destroçassem a sua alma velha e sequiosa de poder. Você sabe que pedirá desculpas, que ele interpretará errado, que ele ficará com raiva de você e isso só faz a dor aumentar ainda mais. É como se rasgassem a sua pele, dilacerassem, porque ele é seu e parte sua.

Propriedade particular e por direito adquirido.

Deita ao lado daquela criatura belamente perfeita e toma seus lábios e sabe que só irá parar quando gozar de forma infame dentro daquele corpo quente, afinal por mais que sua cútis esteja colada na dele ainda não é o suficiente. Você queria viver através dele e ele através de você, mas opostos não tem esse direito.

Não tem esse luxo.

E você deve se contentar.

Nesse momento o cigarro arde no chão imêmore, queimando esquecido, junto com a sua horrenda vingança que ficará ali um pouco mais.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Podem perguntar: QUE PORRA É ESSA? Mas eu tive a déia depois de assistir e reassistir o show da minha banda favorita <strong>*o*<strong> Slipknot **:3**_

_**Review**?_


	4. Relance

●**Slash levíssimo. Romance/Mystery. Cherik. UA. K.●**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Relance<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Fazia calor. A rua estava movimentada, as pessoas passeavam distraídas em seus falatórios vazios, de braços dados com suas crianças que choravam por algum doce exposto em vitrines aleatórias e, sob um sol das dez da manhã, alguns balões ganhavam altitude no espaço, carregados pelo vento.<p>

A cidade estava em festa.

Alguma data comemorativa, talvez, que passou despercebida aos olhos de Charles Francis Xavier. Mas, enfim, era como se tudo estivesse em sua mais perfeita ordem – um mundo sem significado, embora cheio de novas descobertas.

Mas os olhos azuis ergueram-se para observar mais uma vez aquele movimento sem sentido e encontraram grises no lado oposto, vindo em sua direção. Aquele olhar guardava segredos, tédio, carência de viver (ou seria vingança?). Tudo junto, quem sabe, em um emaranhado de sentimentos.

Roupa negra, blusa de gola alta, mãos nos bolsos, lábios finos e em uma linha tênue.

Por milésimos de segundo Charles desejou ler mentes, imaginando mil possibilidades, um mundo de heróis, talvez, em que eles estivessem assim, opostos, ou mesmo conhecer afundo aquela vida, participar dela e ser relevante. Ele desejou ser alguém melhor do que já era para aquele ser que nunca vira em sua breve vida.

O homem o olhou – um olhar familiar, do tipo que esconde mistérios, mistérios do mundo, mistérios que Xavier sabia em algum ponto esquecido de seu cérebro.

Se ele fosse um pouco mais atrevido diria alguma coisa, se realmente lesse mentes ele o chamaria pelo nome, pegaria em seu ombro e o consolaria com convicção. Ele faria muitas coisas que naquele momento eram improváveis, por que o mundo estava parado, não havia som, não havia imagem ou movimento.

Não existia nada.

Por que as vistas se cruzaram, duas vidas se tornaram perpendiculares naquele relance infinito, batalharam, amaram, viveram, brigaram por breves segundos e se desconectaram na mesma velocidade.

O homem passou sem dizer palavra alguma e sumiria, quem sabe, para nunca mais voltar.

Mas aquele rosto ficaria cravado no azul de seus olhos e na certeza que um dia eles, de alguma forma, tiveram uma vida juntos.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Eu plotei essa coisinha feia quando o meu colega de trabalho colocou pra tocar a música "Vencedor" dos Los Hermanos. Eu detesto a música, sendo bem sincera, mas me veio essa cena em mente. Estranho, eu sei.<em>

_Seria muita cara-lisa pedir** review**?_


	5. Close your eyes

●**Leve Slash. Romance/Fluffy. Charles' PoV. K.●**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Close your eyes<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Meus olhos azuis o encararam adormecido. Até dormindo ele era envolto de mistério, tão peculiar, <em>tão meu<em>... E acho que todo esse enigma era que me fazia ficar tão atraído.

Erik franziu o cenho em seu sono, apertando levemente as pálpebras.

Pesadelo?

Levantei-me parcialmente, aconchegando-o no meu abraço. As mãos brancas apertaram-me ainda mais forte, gemendo abafado contra o meu peito, fincando seus dedos no meu suéter, sussurrou algumas súplicas em alemão como se pedisse chorosamente por alguém.

"_Shh, está tudo bem."_ Acalentei. Ele me inspirava o lado protetor, desde o momento em que caí na água para salvá-lo pela primeira vez. Passei a mãos por seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez e vendo seu corpo, antes retesado, levemente afrouxar entre meus braços.

Sua boca estava levemente seca e carinhosamente os umedeci com os meus, sentindo-o entreabri-los. Acariciei levemente sua nuca, afastando-me suavemente e traçando linhas imaginárias com a ponta dos dedos por todo o seu rosto, mas o sono ainda era conturbado, eu podia ver, e o pior não era apenas um sonho, eram lembranças e elas estavam apinhadas de ódio, de rancor.

Elas queriam apenas vingança.

"_Ei."_ Chamei. Não era justo ele sofrer aquela tragédia mais de uma vez.

"_Charlie."_ Ele gemeu, os olhos pesados e levemente assustados.

"_Feche os olhos, eu estou aqui." _Sussurrei.

E Erik os fechou, voltando a dormir, embora eu soubesse que aquele sono não era o dos justos.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Isso não é uma fic de vergonha... Eu sei! Mas estava feita e esquecida no meu PC e resolvi publicar... <strong>D:<strong>_


End file.
